The Batman: Caped Crusader (film)
''The Batman: Caped Crusader ''is the sequel to The Batman: World's Greatest Detective,and is part of The Batman film saga. Sam worthington , Bryan Cranston, Tom Hardy, Jeremy irons, and Justin Theroux return to their roles and Aaron Eckhart returns with a minor role as Two-Face Plot Edward Nigma, a manager at Kathy Kane/Batwoman's carnival, starts ripping off his employees after becoming insane and obsessed with riddles and puzzles. Bruce Wayne/Batman comes to investigate with Crispus Allen, but while they are there, Batman meets a boy named Dick Grayson, who he becomes fond of because of his sublime acrobatic skills and humble atitude. Meanwhile, Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin attempts to join Johnny Stitches' gang (formerly Two-Face's), but is mocked and beat up by criminals Lark, Jay, and Tony Zucco. Bruce Wayne then adopts Dick Grayson because he learns that his parents were killed when he was young, just like Batman's. Wayne then tells Grayson his identity. Underground, the outraged Penguin becomes fearsome and creates weapons corresponding with his love for birds. He then returns to the gang and kills Johnny Stitches with his gun umbrella and takes over the gang, who all fear him, except for deVoe and Zucco, who escape. Meanwhile, Nigma, who is totally forgotten by Batman is attacked by Batwoman, who is upset at Batman for leaving her. Batwoman defeats Nigma and sends him to jail. However, his puzzles trick Batwoman, who ends up breaking her arm in the fight and he does not go to jail. The Penguin then hears about Nigma and they meet. He calls Nigma "The Riddler" and they plan to destroy Batman and take over Gotham City. Batman, who discovers these actions through Crispus Allen tells his old friend Harold Allnut to make Dick Grayson a suit. Grayson dons it and calls himself "Robin". Batman then says "The Boy Wonder". After fooling Batman to go to the Gotham City Bank where Tony Zucco is (who left the gang), Batman then keeps Zucco hostage, waiting for everyone to come out. Batman then brings Zucco to jail and tries to find The Riddler and Penguin at the City Square. After another couple of tricks, Robin then figures one out and Batman thinks up a plan. Meanwhile, Batwoman recovers from hospital and joins the duo. They find the Penguin, but Lark then knocks Penguin out and Jay keeps detective Crispus Allen hostage waiting for Batman to leave. However, Robin comes out of nowher and releases Allen. He then barely deafeats Lark and Jay in an epic fight. Batman then finds the Riddler who seems happy after he finds him. The reason why is because the Penguin has an umbrella gun pointing at Batman. However, Lark comes in and kills Penguin with a gun and Jay shoots Batman, but misses. Batman then fends off some gangsters before tackling Riddler. After beating some gangsters, Batwoman tries to catch up to Lark and Jay, and the two fight until the police come and arrest them. The Riddler is then sent to the Arkham Asylum where he meets Two-Face and Great White Shark. Cast *'Sam worthington as '''Bruce Wayne/Batman' *'Logan lerman as '''Dick Grayson/Robin' *'Cillian Murphy '''as '''Edward Nigma/The Riddler' *'Jack black as '''Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin' *'Keira Knightley' as Kathy Kane/Batwoman *'Ashley Logan '''as '''Jay' *'Joanna Shari '''as '''Lark' *'Adrian Hughes '''as '''Crispus Allen' *'Bryan cranston '''as '''James Gordon' *'Larry Romano '''as '''Tony Zucco' *'Pierre Garard '''as '''Harold Allnut' *'Sir Jeremy irons' as Alfred Pennyworth *'Justin Theroux '''as '''Johnny Stitches' *'Michael Gregory '''as '''Donald Peak' *'Jayonna Fabro '''as '''Sugar' *'Michael Keaton' as Clifford deVoe Other Characters *'Michael Atkins' *'Tom Hardy as Warren White/Great White Shark' *'Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox' *'Andy Kelly' *'Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent/Two-Face' *'David Cornwell' Cameos *'Senator Patrick Leahy '''as a Alfred's friend, Walter *'Jordan Carver''' as Selina Kyle/Catwoman Sequel The director announced that the sequel, The Batman: Dark Knight will be released sometime next year. Category:Plot Category:Cast Category:Sequel